


Treating Dr. Cameron

by bi_furious1



Series: Lucky Thirteen [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen takes Dr. Cameron when her guard is at its lowest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treating Dr. Cameron

(This story takes place during the 5th season of the television series House and includes the characters of Remy Hadley and Allison Cameron.)

 

Dr. Remy Hadley was bored. This was a rare occurrence for the young Doctor, whose occupation as a member of the Princeton Plainsboro Diagnostic team meant her “free time” was more or less nonexistent: Idleness was not usually the issue. 

This week however, was different; House and Wilson had gone off on another of their double act adventures and left the team without a patient to tend to. Thirteen’s colleagues, with the excepton of Taub (who had managed to sneak out), were using the time to catch up on clinic work and filing. 

Unlike her contemporaries though Thirteen struggled with the sudden lack of pace and exhilaration; like House she always longed for the next puzzle to keep her energy at bay: She loved her job. So rather than concerning herself with the mundane tasks like the rest of her team, while ultimately still being stuck in the hospital, Thirteen decided to cross something of her bucket list; Hanging around in the clinic was simply a prelude to her greater goal. Sitting behind the nurse’s station, sipping from a coffee cup, feet up on the nearest surface, the brunette was composed; surveying the endless chaos that surrounded her:

Doctor’s rushing between patients endlessly, dealing with wounds and the more obvious diseases. Nurses scrambling to find equipment, talking down patients and delivering medication. Thirteen felt at home in this writhing mass, even though her manner contrasted with it greatly. Remy Hadley was the personification of cool beauty, her young, lithe body showing no signs of stress or agitation. The same could not be said of the current attending physician.

Thirteen watched Doctor Allison Cameron as she downed her own drink. Although in control, the older female was clearly tired, dyed blonde hair frazzled, the pink scrubs she was wearing ruffled from hours of frantic movement. She was dealing with a young girl who had hurt herself skateboarding, her final patient of the day. The brunette watched her contemporary coo sympathetically; coddling the young patient. Thirteen rolled her eyes.

All Cameron could think about was getting home for a long hot bath; the day had been exhausting and she found a soak helped her to recover quickly. Realising she had become distracted, the blonde smiled weakly at the injured girl, leaning over her to finishing wrapping a gashed knee. Cameron could have had no idea that at that moment a pair of striking blue eyes stared directly at her ass; still bent over her moaning patient.

Thirteen was a predator; and she had found her next victim.

The young brunette knew Cameron was straight and stubborn as hell; but she loved a challenge. The predator had done her research too, using her status as a doctor and her own devious nature to find a way to subdue her target. And so Thirteen had waited until now, when she knew the usually quick witted and strong willed Dr. Cameron would be at her weakest. After all, this was the end the blonde’s double shift and Thirteen thought it more likely Cameron would submit to her suggestions now. On top of this, the brunette had spent the day painstakingly replacing the blonde’s coffee with decaf, all to help lower the other woman’s resistance. At first she had felt guilty, especially weakening a fellow Doctor, but her proximity alone was enough to override this. Being so close to the adorable physician made her impossible to resist, especially now, bent over, the top half of her pink scrubs riding up to reveal her lower back. Thirteen could just see the rim of her knickers peaking out over the edge of her scrub pants.

And Doctor Cameron was such a prude! Somehow understanding, but so sensitive and cautious. The woman needed someone to overcome her boundaries, to be loosened up a little! And Thirteen wasn’t busy… 

Cameron pulled of her latex gloves, depositing them in the nearest bin; she had finished bandaging the patient’s leg. Standing up and comforting the young girl once more, she turned and stepped away from the bed. The blonde blanched, almost running head first into Dr. Hadley who was now less than a foot away, file in hand. The physician inhaled deeply, expecting another House case:

“Dr. Cameron” Thirteen exclaimed brightly. Allison grimaced: the brunette looked the opposite of how she felt, fresh and glowing, even her loose flowing brown hair was flawless. Instantly however Cameron was on guard; House’s lackeys always wanted something and it was usually bad.

“If this is another one of House’ insane dilemmas…” Cameron began, but Thirteen cut her off calmly: “Nope, this is actually your file, I found it today whilst I was going through the endless mess of notes House keeps hidden in our broom closet.”

Cameron rubbed her tired eyes, before staring back at her; perplexed. So Thirteen continued: “ When I was going through it I noticed you hadn’t fully completed a physical when you changed from House’s team to your new job here. So I thought I’d help you get it over with.”

“I appreciate the thought”, Cameron replied, brushing loose strands of blonde hair that had come out of her ponytail behind her ear, “but I just finished my shift and I really just want to get out of here. I’ll get it done later.” 

Walking past the tall brunette, on her way to the door, Thirteen’s reply stopped her the Doctor in her tracks.

“That’s fine. It’s just, House is off today you know…” Cameron, blinked. Turning back to the young brunette she crossed her arms apprehensively; even if she was now curious:

“We do it now and he never finds out.” Thirteen stated simply, only pausing to let this new information sink in before continuing: 

“This way you avoid a load of unwanted and amazingly inappropriate remarks about what transpires. And you know he can’t break me.”

Cameron considered the offer, still eying Thirteen. The girl had made some valid points and she would prefer a female Doctor handling this over some of the men she knew in the building; they all talked. But there was something about this whole situation that seemed suspicious: "What do you get out of the deal??" Thirteen grinned imperceptibly, her bright blue eyes giving nothing away. 

Somehow the naïve blonde doctor was still unaware of Thirteen’s reputation as a bisexual, which had been becoming increasingly widespread. This was due to an incident involving the brunette, a young Nurse, a broom closet and the broom occupying it. If she had known Cameron would have been far more reluctant, but she prided herself on not following the gossip at the hospital.

Cameron sighed deeply and her shoulders slumped. Thirteen smiled; gotcha, hook, line and sinker:

“And if I do this I’ll owe you, right?” Cameron stated skeptically, the brunette grinning back at her.

“I’m sure we’ll both find the experience rewarding,” Thirteen replied carefully. Cameron raised an eyebrow, but her defensive stance finally loosened.

Gesticulating towards the patient examination rooms, Thirteen led Cameron down into the hall. Inside she was delighted; it was all just so easy! The brunette was going to enjoy playing with this uptight Doctor, testing her resolve. 

Passing through a set of double doors they arrived in the Clinic. Thirteen crossed over to a procedure room she had pre-prepared, opening the door and drawing Cameron inside before locking it behind them.

The blonde looked around the small empty room, mainly used for patient exams and clinical procedures. Unlike the better-equipped hospital quarters however, this one had no bed. 

“Sorry” Thirteen told her, feigning sympathy, “ We’re crazy busy tonight and this is the only room available”. Cameron rolled her eyes and nodded before replying: 

“So where do you want me?”

“Well your procedure log shows what you still need done” Thirteen replied, waving it at her before continuing, “So just place your hands on that counter over there and bend over.”

Cameron slowly stepped over to the raised surface; If she hadn’t been so tired she might have considered what she was being asked to do, but in her exhausted state she acted without question. Grabbing the counter the blonde leant over, inadvertently arching her back into a comfortable position. This in turn caused the Doctor’s pert behind to rise into a more accessible position, tight pink scrubs now straining against soft flesh. Meanwhile Thirteen rolled up her sleeves, washing her hands thoroughly before finally turning to inspect her patient. The brunette stared at that gloriously tight rear: Now the hard part.

Coming up behind Cameron, Thirteen pulled down her scrub trousers, letting the pale pink garment drop down around the blonde’s ankles. The older Doctor’s eyes widened and she twisted around, embarrassed and indignant. “What are you doing!? What procedure is this!?” 

“Well it’s a rectal exam,” Thirteen proclaimed calmly. To her amazement Cameron’s eyes got wider, more fearful. 

“Well I’ve never… I’m not comfortable..,” the blonde Doctor babbled, hands closing over her crotch before she was cut-off once more:

“Look, I don’t have all evening and I thought I was doing you a favor.” Thirteen replied sharply. “You need to have this done to continue practicing medicine!” 

“But you’re going to… Touch me. It’s a private area and you’re a fellow doctor, a colleague. I’ll be half naked!”

Thirteen smiled, enjoying her nervous colleague’s reaction. “Okay, this might help”.

The brunette threw off her lab coat with a flourish, before tugging away her trademark suspenders. Opening her skin tight, charcoal colored jeans, she wriggled them over her own bubble butt, allowing the garment to also hit the floor. Cameron gasped, staring at the beautiful and now also half naked girl before her.

Thirteen wore lacy red knickers under her work clothes. The bewildered older doctor blinked; the garment perfectly accentuated Thirteen’s hips and the line of her naval. Then realizing how unprofessional this all was she gasped, looking back up at the brunette open mouthed. However, before Cameron could vocalize this thought, Thirteen pulled them together until their bodies’ were flush. 

Now practically nose-to-nose Thirteen stared into Cameron’s frightened blue eyes; the insistent Doctor now hard her warm core pressed against her own. Grabbing the blonde’s hands, she pulled them around her waist and forced the other Doctor to palm her shapely rear. Cameron gaped, face becoming red with embarrassment as her fingers squeezed taught round cheeks.

“There, we’re even,” Thirteen stated flatly. The blonde balked, her fingers running over sexy lace: “Now I don’t have forever Cameron and I know you want to get out of here. So unless you want to perform this examination yourself, which believe me I’d enjoy watching, PLEASE grab that counter and BEND OVER!” 

Cameron pulled her hands away; stunned, face now burning. The pretty brunette was getting to her; the senior Doctor wasn’t used to such little respect, except of course, from House. But being forced to grope another woman’s butt? Maybe Thirteen was no better. However, receiving this procedure from a man would only be more humiliating and she could expect gentler treatment from Thirteen. Right?

After moodily staring into Thirteen’s ice cool eyes for a few more seconds, she turned around and bent reluctantly over the counter, quivering in unconscious anticipation. 

Dr. Cameron’s voluptuous bottom was now fully exposed, the tight, pale blue cotton combining with loose, pale, pink scrubs to create a picture of naivety and submission. Thirteen swooned, licking her lips. Reaching over Cameron she grabbed a jar above her head, making sure her pussy, now only clad in her red knickers, pressed against Cameron’s exposed butt. 

The blonde bit her lip as she was shunted forward, immediately feeling vulnerable, sensitive groin getting strange signals from the contact, a pleasurable friction suddenly rubbing at her behind. This was all so weird; the situation seemed almost, sexual…

Thirteen had been relying on the immunologist’s famous lack of experience in this area, knowing this doctor was all about treatment, sensitivity and kindness, avoiding tests such as these altogether or leaving them to her colleagues. It was all just too deliciously easy for the predator in her to exploit. Grinding explicitly up against the blonde, Thirteen slipped a thigh between outstretched legs, watching her prey quiver. 

So now Thirteen could finally pull down Cameron’s final layer of protection, stretching the elastic of those surprisingly cutesy briefs and allowing the garment to slide down her thighs; relishing the prize beneath. God Cameron’s cheeks were so pale and firm! Moving closer she gently separated plump hams, noting the tightness of the blonde’s butthole by rubbing it gently with a bare finger. Cameron flinched. The brunette leant over her again, pressing into the doctor, before talking into her ear:

“You need to unclench and relax your anus or this will hurt more than it needs to” she said softly, “Just relax. I’ll be gentle… at first.” Cameron shuddered, but began to breath deeply, knowing relaxation procedures which in turn loosened up her sphincter.

Thirteen placed the jar on the bench in front of Cameron’s pretty, worried faced, dipping and lathering her hands in the gel before her prey’s eyes. Cameron didn’t recognize the label but assumed it was for lubrication, which it at least partially was. Thirteen had placed the bottle in the room minutes earlier; a formula of her own invention, which when applied to the female genitalia would cause increased stimulation and arousal. The brunette had created the lotion in college and had found the effects useful when seducing her straight classmates.

Thirteen felt the twitching of the girl beneath her and used another proven technique to quell the other Doctor’s anxiety. Rubbing the Blonde’s belly, she comforted the woman patronizingly, yet still lulling Cameron into a false sense of security. Meanwhile the hand, which continued to massage her, travelled lower than she had expected. This was where the kindness ended.

Thirteen stuffed two heavily lubricated fingers up the poor woman’s bottom, effectively taking the uptight doctor’s anal virginity. Cameron groaned, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly. The brunette cooed in her ear, smilingly wickedly as she twisted her fingers around in the blonde’s back passage. She then pulled her digits out with a wet squelch. After applying more aphrodisiac the brunette dived back into the private orifice smearing the gel on the tight inner walls of Cameron’s butt, going deeper, twisting, wiggling and pistoning her forefingers to achieve the desired affect.

Unwanted stirrings began to course through Cameron’s system, adrenalin and hormones being stimulated by the gel, though the doctor blamed herself. The blonde whined, fighting the pleasurable sensations. Thirteen however, just dolloped more of the aphrodisiac into her butthole, some running down between her cheeks and onto her sex as well as along her shaking bare legs. The doctor mewled pathetically, her legs twitching and her breath becoming more labored. Thirteen was immensely enjoying herself, her own panties getting wet.

“Are we almost duh, done?...” Cameron moaned almost deliriously.

“Close,” Thirteen said, holding back a laugh. Noticing Cameron’s eyes were screwed shut; a naughty idea came to her.

`’You’re making a lot of noise…” she started, before Cameron blurted out, “I’m just experiencing some, uhhh, a, A f-few small side effects from your probing.”

“Ahhh” replied Thirteen feigning kindness: “this happens to some of the younger girls I’ve heard. No problem that’s natural, but its late and your noises could wake the whole hospital.” Cameron somehow went even redder, immensely embarrassed whilst uncontrollably horny, her hips beginning to unconsciously gyrate against Thirteen’s fingers.

Thirteen however, stepped back, pulling her hand free. Cameron was caught off balance, gasping and wobbling before straightening out. 

“I have a solution.” Thirteen said, pulling her shoes and jeans free before sliding her knickers off of her long, toned legs. Straightening up she smiled, Cameron still half draped over the counter, facing the bank of cupboards along the wall. For all her spunk the blonde Doctor was so pliable, willing to suffer intense humiliation for even the barest result. Checking her patient’s eyes were closed, Thirteen bent over the smaller woman, who was still panting, the effects of the aphrodisiac increasing steadily.

When Cameron’s mouth opened for breath Thirteen pushed her moist, red panties between the blonde’s unexpecting teeth. Cameron spluttered, opening her eyes wide and turning to look incredulously at the brunette, raising a hand to pull the panties free; unaware what had been stuffed between her own lips.

“SHhhh, its okay” Thirteen whispered, using her forefinger to push the lacy knickers further into the other doctor’s gullet. “Its just a sponge gag to help you keep quiet. “ The brunette used her hand to help Cameron close her mouth around the wad of cotton, now also struggling to hold her composure; the priceless site of her desperate colleague, eyes wide, her fringe a mess over her red face and her cheeks ballooning with her own panties causing Thirteen’s hot loins to twitch involuntarily.

Meanwhile Cameron breathed through her nose, the unfamiliar taste of a woman’s cream mixing with the saliva within her mouth. Coughing, the Doctor rubbed her throat, her gullet mercilessly tickled by the strange lacy gag.

Thirteen moved back into her original position, preparing herself for the final planned assault. Believing she knew what was coming, Cameron once again braced herself against the counter. The girl’s head was spinning; confusing urges had caused her nipples to swell, whilst her pussy ached for relief. Maintaining any composure was now an almost impossible task, her hips still gyrating. Unknown to her, Thirteen had recovered her party piece, a 10 inch strap-on now tied around that lithe waist. At the base of the shaft a stimulator nub would hopefully help to finish her off.

Thirteen teased the now far more submissive Doctor with the head of the dildo, her right hand coaxing the member between Cameron’s cheeks, whilst her left slipped along the blonde’s back beneath her scrubs, tangling in the strap of her bra.

“This probe will help me confirm there’s nothing wrong by going deeper into your sphincter. I noticed you’re a little tight so I’ll just loosen you up. We’ll probably reach your bowels, so I hope you don’t need the toilet.”  
Cameron just nodded feebly, the gag stopping her from replying in words, her submission almost complete. Somehow she still trusted that what was happening to her back passage was a medical procedure. 

Thirteen smiled before pressing forward slowly but firmly, watching with glee as the tight puckered opening spread around the head of her dildo, the blonde’s sphincter reluctantly yielding. With some effort and wiggling, she finally slid through Cameron’s tight back door, effectively ensuring her colleague’s anal cherry was well and truly gone. 

Although painful, Thirteen’s excessive use of lube made the insertion easy  and she slowly slipped further inside the woman before her. Reaching the hilt of the dildo, the brunette knew she was fully inserted when her thighs slapped against Cameron’s taut buttocks. This time both girls groaned.

The blonde had never experienced a weirder sensation, all 10 inches of the “probe” now filling her rectum. It was both very sore and yet somehow satisfying. Cameron cursed; unexpected sides affect taking her by surprise. The Doctor was sweating profusely and now wished she’d taken Thirteen’s advice and used the restroom beforehand.

Tightening her grip on Cameron’s hips, Thirteen began slowly pulling her strap on from the blonde's butt. The Doctor cried out around the wad, shuddering as she felt the bizarre sensation of her colleague’s dildo slowly being removed from her butthole until it was about halfway out. At this point the brunette stopped and began pushing her strap on back inside the woman’s ass.  Thirteen repeated this, beginning a rhythm, her dildo moving steadily through the Cameron’s back entrance, stretching it out.  

Cameron was beyond confused, knowing that the situation was now out of her control. Whether Thirteen was being intentionally sexual she could not grasp, the combination of pain, pleasure and exhaustion destroying her focus. The Blonde had no idea that the lube Thirteen had applied created these symptoms, protesting seeming impossible with a gag muffling her groans. On the next thrust the Doctor spluttered, almost choking on the panties in her gullet as her sphincter was harshly stretched.

The worst part was it felt good, so GOOD! The uptight Doctor couldn’t believe a procedure for her rectum could create these results, and didn’t dare bring them up with Thirteen out of embarrassment, although of course her predator knew.

All of this thrilled Dr.Hadley. She was alive and in control, an older woman submitting to her, albeit somehow still unaware of the extent of her submission. This made the brunette incredibly aroused, using her adrenalin to take longer, deeper strokes into Cameron’s cute rosebud, which stretched with each stroke.

In reality the brunette doctor knew her actions were ravaging Cameron’s rectum, she wouldn’t walk straight for a week at least and holding in a meal might prove more difficult for her from now on. This knowledge pushed Thirteen even closer to the edge and she began to jackhammer the dildo into the poor blonde doctor’s rear.

The pleasurable pounding turned both girl’s well-educated brains to mush, each becoming lost in the moment. Cameron forgot all the degradation of the act, even pushing back against the ‘probe’.

For Thirteen the stimulator inside her harness was doing an amazing job on her clit and she loved the feeling of her thighs smacking hard against the blonde's butt cheeks, the sound resounding around the small room. Yet it couldn't compare with the mental stimulation of brutally butt fucking another woman. She couldn’t stop herself from coming for long, not that she wanted to. All she was really capable of doing was humiliating the Blonde beneath, telling her she was doing so well and that it was nearly over. Tears welled in Cameron’s eyes, the humiliation of the act getting to her, although the pleasure trumped any degradation.

Thirteen finally went into overdrive, her hips savagely slamming into Cameron's ass cheeks, using every ounce of her strength to wreck the Blonde Doctor.  At the same time Cameron thrusted herself backwards against the dildo, impaling her ass hole upon the large probe out of instinct. The stimulator tortured Thirteen’s clit, her eyes rolling back in her head whilst her patient’s crossed.

Cameron’s first anally induced orgasm caused her mind to explode and then became lost in bliss. Before she could even comprehend what had happened the Blonde experienced her second orgasm, and then a third in quick succession, Thirteen sodomising the blonde to multiple climaxes without even touching her pussy.

The stimulator also completed its job and Thirteen came, hard and over and over, cum dripping down her legs. finally the brunette lost her footing, falling onto the older Doctor before catching herself. Cameron’s attempts to fight her orgasms had been in vein and she came one more time before she was completely defeated. 

Broken and dazed, she slumped over the counter, still mewling pathetically through Thirteen’s knickers, clenched between her white teeth.

Both had slowed down now and Thirteen pulled the dildo free with a gasp of air. Smiling, she admired with pride the blonde's bruised butt cheeks and gaping ass hole, still splattered with excess gel.

Thirteen was exhausted, but quickly hid the evidence of the strap-on in a cupboard behind them, before gently removing her sodden panties from the older doctor’s mouth. Luckily Cameron was practically unconscious, recovering her breath whilst clinging to the counter. This gave Thirteen time to pull on her soaked Knickers, which were at least nice and warm and then her tight pants, all before the blonde had recovered.

Cameron regained consciousness slowly, only to suddenly realise her embarrassing position when Thirteen gently rubbed her shoulder. Pulling herself up the blonde turned. Thirteen's sharp blue eyes dropped to her crotch and the girl grinned. Cameron gasped bending over to quickly pull up her briefs and scrub pants, the movement inadvertently rubbing her sensitive pussy and anus, causing the blonde to shudder.

“All done,” said Thirteen, pretending to fill out the paperwork in Cameron’s file. “I’ve loosened up you anus which will help you to relax in future. You had a bit of an episode but don’t worry, I won’t bring any of this up with House. Neither of us wants that.”

Cameron turned bright red again, attempting to tidy up her disheveled appearance whilst thanking Dr. Hadley for her digression. She still felt bewildered about the whole situation, her eyes watering from her behind’s discomfort. On top of this she was incredibly embarrassed. Her butthole was very sore and the pleasure had befuddled her completely. How could all this have made her so hot?!

Saying her goodbyes she left the procedure room quickly. Walking, her gait felt strange as she stepped awkwardly away.

Thirteen watched Cameron limp off, smiling merrily. The Blonde wouldn’t be able to sit down for at least another few hours, and the gel would keep her sensitive and hormonal even longer. The young Doctor chuckled to herself.

Thirteen’s prey had submitted, and she had loved every second of it.


End file.
